1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved process for preparing a catalyst for the treatment of vehicular exhaust gases, and, more especially, to a process for preparing a catalyst comprising a support and an active phase including at least one of a first group of metals comprising platinum group metals, rhenium, silver and gold and at least one additional metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically in this art, catalysts for the treatment of exhaust gases from internal combustion engines are prepared by incorporating the active phase with the support.
There are several known processes for incorporating the active phase with the support. It is thus possible to incorporate into the support each metal individually, or all of the metals together, by such techniques as coprecipitation, cogelling, ion exchange or impregnation.